thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bryn
YpsiFang is a Fear Mythos writer who prefers the more traditional Fears. He created the concept of the Nomadic Verse, although not the Chaos Verse (the first Nomadic Verse). He also really likes The Cthulhu Mythos and the SCP Foundation. He likes video games, reading, writing, drawing, and eating. Thanks to Kiro Cloudwatcher, he has been nicknamed "Noodle." Despite the running gag of him being a snake, he isn't an otherkin or anything like that. He just picked the avatar because snakes have fangs. His Works *The All Consuming Labyrinth (The Labyrinth Verse) *ARC (The Order Verse) *Bemuseum *The History of Normal (The Order Verse) *The Nomadic Verse *The Order Verse *Tales of Lonely Hunters (The Nomadic Verse) Top 10 Beings # The Archangel # The Plague Doctor # EAT # The Manufactured Newborn # The Slender Man # The Architect # The Blind Man # The Glitch # The Dying Man # Jack of All Top 10 Video Games # Donkey Kong Country # Hyper Light Drifter # Terraria # Minecraft # Smash 4 # Journey # Majora's Mask # Mario Kart 7 # Sonic CD # Undertale Blogs/Vlogs Read/Watched *The All Seeing I *Already Heard *And When the Sky Was Opened * Angels from the Grave *The Archive *The Archive of Premetheus *Benefits *B-Movie Monsters *Brighter than a spoon *The Book of Cant *Burn the Sky *Call The Schoolmaster *Chain Mail *Chain of Command *Channel Fear *City of Sinopia *Clickbait *Cobbled Together *Convention of the 24 *Down and Out in the City of the Dead *Eccentrically Bored (First read) *The Empire of Liminality *Encyclopedia Slenderia *The Fear Mythos *Hidden in the Trees *I Can't Escape *Jordan Eats Normally Now *Leviathan *Moonlit Whispers *The Most Dangerous Game *Movements of a Visionary *myfirstchannel100 (Ongoing) *Night of the Living Fearblogs *Once There Was *Out of the Spent and Unconsidered Earth *Penny Dropped *Prestidigitation *The Public Castigation of a Lowly Hypochondriac *Quiet Cacophany *Shaped Like Itself *The Shower Scene *The Stars Are Not Wanted *Still Remains Within *They Bleed Ashes *To Light a Candle *Twinge *Topography Genera and Other Stories *Where My Eyes Remain * The Writerer Chronicles Blogs/Vlogs Reading/Watching *A Bird of the Air Shall Carry the Voice *A Pawn of Fear (Ongoing) *Duskeye Runs (Ongoing) *Faces, Strange and Secret *In The Shuffling Madness *Hidden Triumphant *High School Never Ends *The Jeanette Experience *Jody's Fragmentary Emprise (Ongoing) *Marble Hornets *The North Woods Project *Omega's Bizarre Adventure (Ongoing) *On the Ashen Path *Psychopompos *The World Through These Eyeholes Blogs/Vlogs Planned to Read/Watch *A Realm of Emptiness *Closest to the Sun *Eye for an eye *The Foul Rag and Bone Shop *TheLostJournal00 *Pulling off Masks *Tea Time With the Traitor *Twelve Days Creepypasta Read *"The Abhorrance" * "After the Ball was Over" * "Alouette" * "ALWAYS WATCHING" * "Alysson" * "Amen" * "Another Evening" * "Anthology" * "Attract Mode" (Non-Mythos) * "Baby Doll" * "Bad Medicine" * "The Ballerinas of Versiansa" * "A Better Place" * "Black is the Color of my True Love's Hair" * "Beyond The Mirror" * "Blood-Marked Morning" * "The Bringer of Life" * "A Brother's Gift" * "The Cage" * "Can You Please Read the Minutes?" * "Chatlog" * "Childhood is the Kingdom Where Nobody Dies" * "Christmas Tree" * "Cold-Hearted Boy" * "Cold Oblivion" * "Count the Faces in the Dark" * "Dance" *"Dark Meditation" (Non-Mythos) * "Dark Room" * "Death's Beacon" * "Descent" * "Dirty Rainwater and a Cheap Cigar" * "Disease" * "Eaten" * "Echoes" * "Eleven Days in July" * "Emptiness" * "Endless Loop" * "A Eulogy for God" * "Everything the Same" * "The Exchange" * "The Eye" * "A Feast for Crows" * "Filling the Gaps" * "Flash Me the Winning Smile" * "Funnymouth" (Non-Mythos) * "Godzilla NES Creepypasta" (Non-Mythos) * "Goners" * "Gravity Ends" * "The Green Man" * "Gunsmoke" * "A Happy Place" * "Health Insurance" * "Heartstrings" * "Herobrine" (Non-Mythos) * "Hunger" * "In Bloom We Grow" * "Incident Interview" * "Initiation" * "it's not easy being harlequin, a poem of #3FFF00" * "Jeff the Killer" (Non-Mythos) * "Jeff the Killer 2015" (Non-Mythos) * "Just a Chat" * "The Lake" * "The Land of Make Believe" * "The Last" * "Last of the Frost Fairs" * "A Lesson" * "Letter to Mistress" * "The Lonely Crowd" * "Lost Episodes" (Non-Mythos) * "The Man in Gray" * "Mensana En Corpore Sano" * "Mission Statement" * "The Mistral" * "Newspaper Clipping" * "Nobody" * "Nobody Helps Me" * "Notes Scribbled in a Ripped Page" * "Null" (Non-Mythos) * "Paths Divergent" * "Playtime" * "The Rag-picker" * "Rain" * "Reading in the Bathtub" * "Repeat After Me" * "Retribution" * "Return to Me" * "The Sandman" * "The Shrouded One" * "Sid's Video" (Non-Mythos) * "Sight Seeing" * "Small Dreams" * "Stone Cold Grip" * "The Street Artist" * "The Suicide Note of an Anonymous Mother" * "Tag" * "The Thing Where My Eyes Used to Be" (First read) * "Time Travel" * "The Truth Will Set You Free" * "The Two Sides of Jack" * "An Unbroadcast PSA" * "An Unnatural Smile" * "Underbelly" * "Visions of a Dream Half-Remembered" * "Wake Up" * "The Way is Open Below (Watch Your Step)" * "Whispers of Mutiny" * "Wish" * "Witch Hunt at Swanson Creek" * "The World Died..." * "Writer's Block"Category:Authors Gallery